Russian Roulette
by jstar1382
Summary: "One thing was for sure, she could get used to these lunch meetings." Post-ep 8x09


_A/N: Written quickly, please excuse any mistakes_

* * *

 ** _Russian Roulette_**

* * *

One thing was for sure, she could get used to these lunch meetings.

Sneaking away to the loft and having her fill of her husband, seemed to have a way of revitalizing the rest of her sometimes mundane workday. It helped that their sex life was even more creative now than it had been before, one small positive for the fake separation that otherwise almost tore them apart.

She couldn't think about the negatives now, had to push them from her consciousness. Right now, she was surprising her husband after she had told him she probably wouldn't be able to leave the confines of her office today. Luckily, she was wrong.

Anticipation raced through her mind, they could accomplish a lot in the lunch hour. Her skin flushed as the soft click of the front door echoed through the silence of the room. On typical secret dates, Castle was never far from the entrance, nearly on her from the second she walked through the doorway. The fact that he was missing gave her an opportunity to truly surprise him for a change.

Kate slipped from her long black coat and threw it on the bar stool in the kitchen as she eased her dress down her body, leaving herself clothed in only lingerie and heels by the time she sauntered into Castle's office in search of her absent husband.

A small smile formed on her lips and adrenaline coursed through her body as she found him deep in concentration in front of his laptop, looking perfectly relaxed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She watched him write for a moment, unaware of her presence, arousal spreading over her as she glided closer toward him.

"Richard?" she called, her practiced Russian accent playing on her tongue.

"Be-Beckett?" he stammered, eyes wide as his jaw dropped open. He fumbled with his computer, trying to close the screen before he practically fell out of his chair. A playful giggle spilled from her mouth at the sight of her husband so flustered. It was nice to know that she could still earn this sort of reaction from him even after all this time.

"No." She shook her head, reaching for the collar of his shirt, fingertips grazing the skin beneath the vee of the shirt. "Not Beckett. _Svetlana_."

"Svetlana," he repeated, confidence flashing across his expression as a wolfish grin spread across his face. The warmth of his palms skimmed along her exposed waist, pulling her closer, flush against the wall of his chest. She looked up from her darkened eyelashes, worrying her bottom lip in a way she knew drove him crazy. God, she loved this man.

"I hear you've been very bad boy, Richard?" She rolled her hips to punctuate her question, the act pulling a groan from him.

" _Very_ bad," he growled, low and enticing. Game on.

"You very bad…" Kate smirked, running her hands along the broad span of his biceps. He leaned down and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss as she climbed his body, wrapping her legs around his midsection.

"The worst – I'd be happy to let you spank me." He spoke between gasps, walking them into their bedroom.

"You find that _enjoyable_?"

There wasn't anything gentle about the way he threw her onto the sheets, his eyes dark and dangerous.

Neither one of them were going to last long.

"Why don't you come here and find out?"

* * *

There was something about the accent. A wicked smile spread across her lips as she moved from beneath the covers.

"Svetlana has a talented mou –"

"She's not the only one," she moaned, propping herself up on her elbow to steal a lazy kiss from his mouth before sinking down, stretched across his body.

Kate sighed, pressing a few more feather-like kisses onto the naked skin of his chest. Her body felt boneless, but her need for him was still fluttering low in her abdomen. Sneaking around like this, she was nearly insatiable; perhaps she'd just take the rest of the afternoon off if it meant staying here wrapped up against his body.

Svetlana could be convinced to stick around for a little longer.

Humming in contentment with that thought as he grazed his hand along the ridges of her spine, their perfect bubble was shattered by a loud noise in the other room.

Dammit.

"Oh my God, Castle! What _is_ that?" she hissed, her voice low and frantic as she scrambled from the bed in search of her clothing before realizing everything aside from underwear was left in the other room. "Someone is here!"

"I think you're being a little para –" His attention flashed toward the doorway and the unmistakable sound of footsteps. "No, you're right. Someone is _definitely_ here."

"What are we going to do?"

"Maybe if we're quiet they'll go away," he mused and she rolled her eyes, throwing his boxers at his face.

"I can't stay in here forever," she shrieked, sliding on the small scraps of fabric she had at her disposal. She looked up to find Castle's eyes raking over her body, seeming to lose focus of the urgency of the situation. "Castle!"

"Sorry," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll go distract whoever it is and you make a run for it when the coast is clear."

"I feel like we've done this before…" she muttered.

"And I'm sure this won't be the last time either," he said, a dark chuckle slipping from his lips as he stole one last taste of her mouth before she ducked into their bathroom.

* * *

The noise from the kitchen continued. It was his luck, after weeks of being left alone at the loft, someone just had to interrupt as Svetlana was teaching him a very important lesson in a way that only her mouth could. Castle groaned, scooping up the rest of his discarded items from the rug and threw them on his body.

With a deep breath, he rubbed his hand against the stubble of his 5 o'clock shadow and opened the door.

Of course.

His mother.

"Richard. Castle. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hello?" he asked, confusion clouding his thoughts. All he wanted was to find his scantily clad wife and throw her back in their bed, yet he was now getting glared at by his mother like he had when he was a teenager.

"Don't hello me. I know things are rocky with Katherine at the moment, but I didn't think you'd give up on your marriage."

Oh no. She had been there longer than they had thought...

"Mother –" he warned.

"Save it, Richard. I heard you. Those bedroom walls of yours aren't exactly soundproof. _Svetlana_ …" Martha's hands were firm on her hips and she shook her head, disappointment apparent in the actions. Of all of the conversations he wanted to have with his mother, talking about the role-play side of his sex life, was not high on his list.

"Oh God," he groaned, hiding his face in the broad palms of his hands. "It's really not what you think…"

He eased his hands down to his sides, shoving them into his pockets and looked up to find the same disapproving expression on her face. If only they didn't need to keep their family in the dark, honesty would be a much simpler explanation.

"What I think is that you're lonely and found some cheap Russian floozy. I just hope you know what you're doing because after everything you've been through together."

That was it. He loved his mother but no one needed to remind him of what they had overcome. Their love was the sort of thing people wrote novels about; hell he _has_ written novels about it. His heart was pounding against his chest as anger spread through every inch of his body. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists, careful to not say something he'd regret.

"What happens in our marriage is our business, no one else's…"

Suddenly, the sneaking around and secret dates had lost their appeal.

* * *

The chastising words of his mother rang in her ears. He wasn't a cheater, far from it, and he of all people didn't deserve another person thinking the worst in him. After all, she was the reason they had to go through with this charade. He would do anything she asked him too, and it was about time she offered him the same respect.

"He's not a cheater…" she blurted out, moving from the shadows of their bedroom, wearing an old pair of leggings she found in the back of their closet and one of his t-shirts. She was greeted by two matching surprised expressions.

"Kate…"

"Katherine, wha – what are you doing here? How…" Martha's words trailed off as her eyes shot up toward their bedroom and back to Castle, her cheeks now painted with a rosier hue than before. "Oh. _Oh!_ So, it seems you can't be a cheater if your wife –"

"Is Svetlana," he supplied.

"Castle!" Now it was her turn to be flustered as she could feel her skin blush. The idea that her mother-in-law was privy to their rather vocal role-play session was mortifying enough.

"What? You are…" Castle moved next to her, resting his palm on her lower back before rubbing small circular patterns along the fabric. She could tell he was trying to be reassuring, but the sooner they could end this conversation, the better.

"Well my dear, let me say, your accent was very convincing. Quite the actress, have you ever considered?" Martha rambled, almost trying to fill the awkward tension with meaningless words.

She managed to hold in the groan that begged to escape her lips. This would be the point in the conversation where she'd rather the ground swallowed her whole than to discuss this any further with her mother-in-law.

"Acting?" She cleared her throat with a nervous laugh, tucking her hair behind her ears. "No, no I'm good with being a cop…"

"Very well. I found what I was looking for," she explained, waving the file in her hand, "so I'll leave you two to continue –"

"Mother, I beg you to not finish that sentence."

"What? I'm just happy to see you two happy again." Nothing further could be said before she was bouncing out the door with a wave of her hand. Kate sank against his side, hiding her face on his shoulder.

"Guess our secret is out…" he whispered in her ear. She turned, looking back at him, arching her eyebrow.

"We can blame Svetlana," she teased with a mortified laugh. Castle pulled her closer, sneaking his hand underneath her shirt, skating along her sides and shook his head.

"No. I don't think I'm finished with her yet," he murmured, nipping at her neck and dragging her back into their bedroom.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _xoxo_


End file.
